This invention relates to an ear rack for supporting dog ears erect and more particularly to a disposable ear support for dogs after ear crop surgery.
As is well known, it is customary that certain dogs, such as Dobermans, Boxers, Schnauzers and Great Danes have their ears cropped at approximately ten to fourteen weeks of age. During the healing process after surgery, the ears should be held erect and protected from injury or self-inflicted trauma. It is very difficult with some methods to keep the ears in racks or bandages until the ears are healed properly. This is especially true in view of the fact that, with fresh cut edges, it is much better to maintain such fresh cut edges open to the air to provide ventilation for drying purposes. Also, prior art devices for retaining dog ears erect after surgery are very difficult to sterilize, are cumbersome to the patient, and are very unsightly in appearance. Furthermore, such prior art devices are quite expensive due to the fact that taping and other racking procedures heretofore employed require a considerable amount of time and materials to install and maintain the rack in place.